Trick of Love
by acrylic97
Summary: Niou Masaharu, the infamous trickster from the Rikkaidai Tennis Club, met a girl as mischievous as he is, well maybe more, that wants to ruin his entire Junior High life. But then, there's this "connection" between these two that's quite leading them to..unable to resit each other's touch. Is it love or just a sexual compatibility?
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously, DO NOT own any Prince of Tennis characters. All rights reserved to whoever its mangaka/illustrator is. This is just an NiouxOC story. Please enjoy.**

"Wh-Wh-What the.. Who the hell are you?" Niou said at the sight of this black-haired girl, standing in front of him. He instinctively tightened his grip on the towel around his waist.

"No worries, I have no intention of raping you" she calmly said and went straight to the vacant room beside Niou's.

"Now wait just a darn moment, who the hell are you?! What are you doing in my apartment?-" he doesn't even know where to start asking but the girl interrupted him, "Whoa, whoa, easy with the questions dude. My name is Haruka. Haruka Kagurazawa. And from now on, I will be living here with you so deal with it." and just continued walking to the other room and locked it. Niou was left standing there, having no idea who that girl is and how the hell she got into his apartment.

xxxx

"Puri~" Niou sighed, "I'm sure glad I got away from that freaky girl." he mumbled to himself.

"What are you mumbling about?" said a voice from behind.

Niou snapped out of daydream, "Dang it, Yagyuu! You scared me!"

Yagyuu just chuckled, "You were daydreaming so I decided to wake you up. You see-" Yagyuu was interrupted when the teacher came..with a new student. Everyone was shocked but not as much as Niou...

_"Wh-Whoa.." Niou, again, was surprised, seeing all the tasty-looking foods on the table, he couldn't help but to drool._

_You'll spoil the food with your saliva." said the familiar voice. He raised his head and saw the girl from last night wearing a simple apron but enhances her natural beauty, wait a minute.. He was supposed to hate this girl for barging into his kingdom and yet he's admiring her beauty?_

_Haruka raised an eyebrow, "What? Are you gonna stare at me whole day?" As if those words slapped him out of his daydream, Niou reluctantly started eating. Haruka sat at the chair accross him, feeling a bit awkward, he said, "Hey, seriously, who are you? Why are you here in my apartment, I mean, where did you even get the key?" but, she just stared at him, as if she's trying to read what's on his mind._

_"Gosh, you're freaky", he decided to get up and noticed what she's wearing, its's a Rikkai girl's uniform! Again, she gave him an icy stare, "What?" she said, still raising an eyebrow which for Niou, is so cute._

_"N-Nothing," he said panickly and mutters, "I just wish we're not in the same class" and they walked to school together._

"Th-This is a joke, right?" Niou gulped.

"My name is Haruka Kagurazawa, its a pleasure to meet you all." she bowed and went to her respective seat, which is beside the infamous trickster, Niou.

xxx

"Everyone! Start warming up!" said the Vice Captain of the Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu Tennis Club, Sanada Genichirou. Of course, no one dared to disobey the scary Vice Captain. But in the shadows, someone or something is sneaking out of the courts...

"The heck with cleaning duties! Fukubuchou will definitely kill me!", screamed Kirirhara Akaya, a sophomore, as he was rushing towards the courts when he saw a familiar cap. He stopped, started walking towards the owner of the cap which is none other than Sanada fukubuchou!

"F-Fukubuchou... I-I-I'm really sorry! I-I had..." he didn't even know where to start explaining...

"Tarundoru! You, tardy little-" he was interrupted...

"Shut it Niou Masaharu! Kirihara-san, fukubuchou is in the tennis courts." said the girl who appeared out of nowhere.

"You again?!" Niou surprisingly said as he removed his cap and wig, _Does this girl have a crush on me or something?_

Kirihara, knowing that he's late and dead when he see the vice captain, decided to stay there and enjoy the show. He stood there, staring at the mysterious girl. "Oy miss, who are you?"

"She's a stalker of mine. Puri~" Niou said before she could speak.

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you but I am so not your stalker." she said, and turns to Kirihara, "I'm Haruka Kagurazawa. Nice to meet you, Kirihara-san."

"Why the hell do you keep following me? And how did you know that Bakaya's name?" this time, Niou was furious, this freaky girl just transformed into an annoying little bitch that keeps on ruining his day.

"It's a must to know your teammates' names," she said as she slowly cleared her throat, "For I am your future wife."


	2. Chapter 2

_This is not happening to me, _Niou keeps muttering on his mind. The cold water from the shower poured in his head but Niou didn't mind. He had other things to worry about.

_"You already have a fianceé senpai?" Kirihara was shocked. His eyes were switching sideways with the new girl and his senpai. Then he just smirked. Niou knew that smirk was trouble._

_"Oy Bakaya, don't do anything - -" Too late. Kirihara already run off to the tennis courts._

_"Tsk." was the only thing Niou said. He gave glance to the girl who is starting to ruin his life. "You know, you should've said that when you barged in to my apartment last night."_

_Haruka shrugged. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you early." She said as she gave him a mean grin. "Aren't you late for your tennis practice? The Kantou tournament is just around the corner. And your Vice Captain will kill you knowing that you, Niou Masaharu, is ditching your training."_

_He smirked, "You knew this would happen, don't you?" He walked near her and pushed her against a tree. "So, what about a little punishment?" Niou's face was just a few inches away from hers and his warm breath touched her skin._

_"You wouldn't dare." she bravely said. But Haruka couldn't hide her nervousness._

_"Oh yes, I will", his smirk grew as he pressed his lips to her. He didn't plan to make it long, but her lips are too soft for him to resist. His violent and forceful kiss became a sweet and gentle one._

He shook his head and snapped out of the flashback. He felt the cold water on his skin. _Damn,_ _why do I have to remember that annoying girl's sweet, soft lips?! Its like, its haunting me or something._ Niou punched the wall, he have got to stop thinking about that Haruka.

_But how? They live on the same roof. They go to the same school and they're in the same class._ He held his head. This is not turning out smooth for the Trickster. He took a deep breath before grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist. Niou walked out of the bathroom and the first thing he noticed was the sweet smell of dinner. _Yeah, I'm just starving, _at least that's what he thought.

He's been eating nothing but cupped noodles ever since he started living by himself. Having someone around to cook for him is such a delight.

"Hey, get dressed and start eating." Haruka said when he got out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pink apron and her hair's tied at the back so that hair strands wouldn't fall down the food.

"Who are you, my mom?" he said, trying to act cool. He directly sat on the chair without getting dressed.

"Nope, but if I was, I would also kick you out of my house." she answered. Niou's face suddenly darkened which shocked Haruka. No one ever saw the Trickster get mad...

When Niou's expression returned to normal, Haruka looked away.

"S-Start eating." she said briefly and sat across him.

"Hey," said Niou as she sat, "Who sent you here? My mom? Dad?"

She scratched her cheek. "Well, also my parents." she started to eat.

"So, you plan to have a baby?"

She choked. "Y-Y-You said what now?!" Haruka bent the spoon she was holding.

"Whoa! Calm down!" he said, handing her a glass of water. "I'm just saying, I mean, we're gonna get married right? So, we need to have kids." Then he stared at her straight to her black eyes... She just looked away trying to hide her flushed face.

_This jerk,_ Haruka muttered in her mind, _He's just toying me around. Calm down Haruka, calm down._ She took a deep breath and faced him. Niou was walking to his room, laughing so hard. _That is it!_

She got on to her feet and walked to him, she tapped his back.

"What?" was all he said while trying to stiffle his laughter.

"I forgot to give you something." She was smiling innocently as she carressed his cheek and...

BLAG!

Niou was on the floor, literally lying on the floor. "Wh-What just happened?"

"You've just got served." she proudly said. "Good night Trickster." said she and walked towards her room.

xxxx

"Do you think Niou-senpai is okay? He have been absent minded lately" a freshman whispered to his fellow freshmen in the club locker room before Niou came in.

"Tch. Freshmen are really irritating. Puri~ Go do your babbling somewhere else." He said to the freshmen with his arms crossed.

"You sound like you didn't went to being a freshman, eh Niou?" Marui said as he popped his green gum.

"Shouldn't you be outside, Marui?" the trickster was still annoyed but trying to keep his cool.

"Anyway, Kirihara told me something interesting" said the red-haired guy as he change the topic with an amused smile on his face. "Its about your feisty fiancée. Haruma, am I right?"

"Its Haruka, bubble-popper." said a womanly voice from outside the window which, of course, shocked both Marui and Niou.

"Don't you know that this is the MEN'S LOCKER ROOM?" Niou shouted at her.

She just gave him a shrug and started looking around.

"Men really are filthy…" she commented, picking up a dirty shirt on the floor. "Not to mention disgusting."

"She really is feisty!" Marui chuckled, "Well I'll be leaving you two lovebirds here. Ja~" And he gave a naughty wink at Niou before leaving the room.

Silence.

"You're really troublesome, eh?" Niou spoke to break the silence.

"You don't—" the girl didn't had the chance to finish her sentence for he had sealed his lips to hers.

He grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall as he explore the caverns inside her mouth.

Haruka knew she had to fight back but how? Her own body had betrayed her.

His warm lips went down to her neck, it was her chance to scream for help but instead, moans came out of her throat.

_What is this feeling? _She asked herself. _Why am I letting him do this? And why do I seem like I like it?_

"Nghh.." Another low groan escaped her throat.

"You like it." Niou smirked, he himself can't hold it. There's something about her that makes him go wild.

"N-No. I don't. Now, get off of me." She answered, trying to push him off.

But Niou seem to not hear. He kept silent and started to unbutton her shirt.

Haruka moaned as his hands explore her body, making her feel weak and helpless. She have never knew that those parts of her was so sensitive...

After his naughty hands explored her body, his lips quickly followed it. Niou's warm lips have touched her very skin...

"S..top." the word barely made it out of her tongue. Secretly, the Trickster smirked, knowing that the girl have totally lost it.

Then, along with the girl's moans, he heard footsteps. And whoever that is, its going to the club room!

"I'm telling you fukubuchou! Niou-senpai's fiancee is cute!" said a voice which Niou knew was Kirihara.

"And I'm telling you, I don't care if his fiancee is here or not! He missed practice and he deserves a punishment! Tarundoru!" answered a powerful voice which is none other than Sanada.

"Crap, I'm dead." Niou whispered to himself and immediately fixed his and Haruka's(who is still drowning in the sensation she just felt) clothes.

The trickster carried her and jumped out of the window just in time before Sanada and Akaya arrived inside the clubroom.


End file.
